2017 - (05/10/2017) The May Version Update Has Landed!
Category:Version Updates ≪May 10, 2017 Version Update>>≫ (quick link to new item details) The third step of the Escutcheon questline makes an appearance this month, together with some high-level synthesis recipes of an extreme difficulty level, each producing Superior 3 equipment usable with a new gift being introduced! On the battlefront, the monthly changes to Ambuscade are available, the Ark Angel TT has been added to the alter ego lineup, and there are various other adjustments including some changes to puppetmasters and bards! Read on for details. Event-related *'The Escutcheon questline has undergone the following additions.' :*A new quest has been added. ::* Players must complete the Records of Eminence objective “First Step Forward” in order to accept the quest. ::In the course of proceeding with the quest, players will no longer be able to purchase gold screws and camphor, and will instead of able to purchase platinum screws and sequoia materials. ::Players must trade one of the following items to Mewk Chorosap in Port Jeuno (G-8) in order to receive the quest. :::Joiner’s Scutum / Smythe’s Scutum / Toreutic Scutum / Plaiter’s Scutum / Beveler’s Scutum / Ossifier’s Scutum / Brewer’s Scutum / Chef’s Scutum *The following items may now be purchased with crafter points. : *'A new alter ego has been added' : *'New Records of Eminence objectives have been added.' *'Modifications to how Mog Garden peacefulness levels are displayed have been adjusted.' Battle-related *'Ambuscade has undergone the following additions and adjustments.' :*The foes present in Normal and Intense Ambuscades have been changed. :: :*Some rewards obtained with badges of gallantry have been changed. :*Some rewards obtained for total hallmarks have been changed. *'Omen has undergone the following adjustment.' :*Weapon skills used by alter egos now count for certain objectives. *'The following jobs have undergone adjustments.' :*Puppetmaster ::*Automatons can now use the following spells. :::Distract / Distract II / Frazzle / Frazzle II ::*Automatons are less likely to prioritize casting the black magic spell Aspir when their remaining MP is 25% or higher. :::* They will continue to cast Aspir at the same pre-update frequency when below 25% MP. :*Bard ::*The scope of which the “Songs+” attribute affects the song Pining Nocturne has been expanded. In addition to the existing Magic Accuracy+ and Effect duration+ attribute, Songs+ will now boost the Enemy Magic Accuracy- and Enemy casting time increase attributes. *'A new gift, Superior 3, has been added.' ::Read on for information about this new gift. (nothing to read on as yet :( ) Item-related *'New equipment requiring the Superior 3 gift has been added.' :This equipment may be traded or auctioned off. *'New items have been added.' *'New synthesis recipes have been added.' :* Some of the recipes require key items obtained in the course of the Escutcheon questline. *'A new synergy recipe has been added.' : *'Chomo Jinjahl in Windurst Waters (E-8) now sells the following items.' : *'The following furnishing no longer have the Rare attribute and can be sold to NPCs.' ::Freshwater Aquarium / Saltwater Aquarium *'The following items may now be stored with the Porter Moogle' :*Storage Slip 22 :::Firetongue / Firetongue +1 / Hapy Staff / Crustacean Shirt *Help text for the following items has been adjusted :* These changes are text-only; no changes to the items’ functionality or attribute values have been made. ::Hangaku-no-Yumi / Mioros Crossbow +1 / Sylvan Brague +2 / Sylvan Brague +1 / Amini Brague / Amini Brague +1 / Skadi’s Cuirie +1 / Ferine Quijotes +2 / Ferine Quijotes +1 / Nukumi Quijotes / Nukumi Quijotes +2 System-related *'Fellow may now equip the Hapy staff and crustacean shirt.' :* This equipment is for cosmetic purposes only. Resolved Issues *Various issues with incorrect dialogue and help text. *The issue wherein trading the Chef’s Scutum to Piketo-Puketo in Windurst Waters (D-9) would cause the screen to fade out at an incorrect time. *The issue wherein, under specific circumstances, trading an item to Mewk Chorosap would trigger an unintended event. *The issue with the following quests wherein the appropriate events would not occur when equipped with +2 or +3 artifact armor. ::Bagua Attire / Futhark Armor *The issue with the Records of Eminence objective Artifact Reforger wherein the objective would not complete when equipped with a +2 or +3 piece of artifact armor. Known Issues * No issues reported for this version update.